


Changes

by Rainingcatsofgloom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainingcatsofgloom/pseuds/Rainingcatsofgloom
Summary: Astra is back from the dead. How will Alex handle the change to the status quo?





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing fanfiction. There isn't much of a story. Wrote this mostly for the smut but I got bogged down by the details. Also my first attempt at writing smut...sorry in advance. 
> 
> English is not my first language so please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors. Thanks.

It had been months since Astra had reentered their lives. Six months, fifteen days, and ten hours to be exact. She had appeared in National City on a boring sunny Monday, dressed in her battlesuit, and flying above CATCO. She had issued a challenge for Supergirl to show up and face her.

When Kara finally managed to get over the shock of seeing her dead aunt on the huge screens at the DEO she ignored all pleas from Alex to wait for backup and flew straight to her location. Alex's mind was going a mile per minute. How was Astra alive? Why was she back? What did she want from Kara? Did she want to hurt her? Would Kara be able to fight her aunt after watching her die last time?

The deja vu alone was enough to give Alex a migraine.

She was finally able to take a relieved breath when she saw Astra envelope Kara in a crushing hug. While her heart melted at the display she couldn't help the nervous twitch in her right eye as she watched the two Kryptonians hug, caress each other's face, and shed tears of joy in mid sky. Astra knew exactly where Kara lived but instead of waiting for her there like a normal person she had pulled a dramatic and very public stunt for their reunion. At this point Alex was certain that the Kryptonians would be the death of her someday. 

***

Astra had no recollection of how she came to be back on Earth...or alive for that matter. She was detained at the DEO and had undergone multiple interrogations; most of which were conducted by J’onn. She was found to be in immaculate health. She bore no scar to show the violence of her death. It took weeks and a lengthy stay in a prestigious DEO prison cell but she was finally deemed to be no threat to humanity. Kara had spent most of her free time by her aunt's side making sure there was no repeat of the liquid kryptonite incident. With a few calls to Cat Grant she was able to get Astra pardoned by President Marsden.

During all of this Alex had only seen Astra a few times. They barely exchanged a dozen words. They managed to mostly ignore the other's existence. Alex didn't know how to act around Astra. Whenever she was around a dizzying mix of guilt, anger, jealousy, righteousness, suspicion, frustration, and some other feeling she couldn’t quite name would make their presence known. Alex dealt her feelings by avoiding Astra as much as possible. 

***

After a few months at the DEO Astra was released to Kara's care. She was going to be on probation for the next 12 months. Kara couldn't be happier with the turn of events. She was ecstatic about all the time she would get to spend with her aunt. Alex was pretty sure Kara had a huge list of dorky things she wanted to show her aunt. 

The night before Astra was to be released thoughts were running wild in Alex's head. The few shots of whiskey she had earlier hadn't helped any either. She had barely seen her little sister since Astra’s return. At first she had understood. Of course Kara would be spending time with her not-so-dead-anymore aunt. But what if that became the new normal? What if Kara didn't have room in her life for Alex? The emptiness left inside her from her failed engagement felt even more suffocating now that she had so much extra alone time. 

***

These questions would torment Alex for quite a few nights. She hadn't really spent any time alone with Kara in what felt like ages. Since Astra's release Kara had invited her over multiple times to have sisters' night but Alex had declined. She didn't want to impose. If she was being honest she was hurt that Kara hadn't made more of an effort to spend time with her, but she was to stubborn to give voice to her hurt. After a couple of months of this Kara showed up at her apartment unannounced for a forced movie night. Arms full of pizza boxes, takeout bags, and various ice creams. A solemn Astra in tow.

Alex had been on her second beer of the night before her _guests_ arrived. Relaxing in her boy shorts and oversized sweater. She was happy to see her sister so she didn't complain, even after Astra gave her a dismissive once over. They settled on watching Stranger Things. 

Kara was doing most of the talking and eating but by the third episode she had had enough. "I can't keep doing this. I love you both! I need both of you in my life. I know the history here is...complicated... but please, for my sake, can you guys at least give it a try. I'm not asking you to become BFFs. But something has to change. I can't have the two most important people in my life hating each other. I'm going to leave now. For a very short while. Please try to at least talk to each other."

She left through the balcony before either woman had a chance to respond. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Which felt like forever to Alex. What if Astra was angry and secretly wanted revenge? Thanks to superman she had no kryptonite weapons. She made sure to keep her heart rate even as she tried to think of a way to defend herself. Before she could think of anything Astra broke the silence.

"Agent," her face was a mask of indifference. 

"General." This got a barely noticeable smirk from Astra who promptly got up and started surveying Alex's apartment.

"So. This meager apartment is where you live when you're not killing kryptonians." At this she turned to look at Alex with a raised brow.

Not missing a beat Alex shrugged nonchalantly, “I did what I had to. I saved J’onn. And I would do it again. I'm not gonna apologize for that."

"I was a decorated general of the Military Guild of Krytpon. I know that war sometimes requires sacrifice. You fought bravely. I would have done the same in your position. That, however, doesn't mean that I can't harbor resentment for the person who pierced my chest with the most painful substance known to my race."

"I'm fine with you being angry with me. Just know that if you ever hurt Kara I'll make you regret coming back to life."

Before Alex could blink Astra was inches away from her face glaring at her. "And how exactly will you do that now that Kal-El has gotten rid of all of your green little toys?"

Alex had to force herself to not flinch,"I'll think of something." Her pride wouldn't let her back down, "As we both know I managed just fine last time around."

The only response she got was a twitch in Astra’s jaw.

"What, no choking this time?" for some deranged reason she poked the bear.

"If that's something your human sensibilities require I'd be willing to accommodate." She pointedly stared at Alex's throat while smiling.

Alex blushed and looked away. "This is obviously bothering Kara. We need to ease her mind. How about we try being cordial?"

"That's fine by me, Agent."

"It's Alex. And you can start by getting out of my personal space."

Astra lazily roamed her eyes down Alex's body. Taking extra time at her mostly bare legs.

Alex's traitorous heart sped up and her blush intensified. When Astra finally did look at her she still had that smug superior look on her face but there was a gleam in her eyes. She leaned in and got so close that Alex could feel her warm breath on her ear. "Your threats would be more menacing if you could manage the simple task of wearing clothes that fit your body appropriately. Alex." With that the Kryptonian used her superspeed to go back to her end of the couch. She had started the episode and was eating ice cream as if nothing had just happened.

The way Astra had said her name caused something to twist in her gut. She quickly turned that feeling into anger and sat in her spot fuming. How dare that woman question her clothes when all she ever seemed to wear was that damn battlesuit...even if it did manage to deliciously hug every curve of her body. She had to shake her head a few times to get rid of that image. She blamed the rogue thought on loneliness and adrenaline. 

***

As the weeks went by things with Astra started to slowly improve. They weren't friends by any stretch of the word. When they did see each other at sisters night, game night, or the DEO infirmary whenever Kara was hurt they managed to be civil. Most of the time their conversations revolved around Kara but on a few rare occasions they even got to talking about their personal lives growing up. 

Astra was enigma to Alex. On one hand she continued to be insufferable with her snide remarks about how primitive and fragile humans were. On the other hand she was fiercely intelligent, strong-willed, and would do anything for Kara. 

Due to her probation she wasn't allowed to do much so she had busied herself by studying human literature, history, works of fiction, and even religious texts. She had even taken to learning various sexual euphemisms and using them on an unsuspecting Winn. The poor guy would usually turn beet red, sputter, and excuse himself from the room. 

Astra had a quick wit that Alex was proud to be able to keep up with. They still butted head at times. Especially the couple of times that Astra had referred to her as "backstabbing one." The ensuing verbal fight had to be broken up by Kara. Astra had insisted she was joking. She only agreed to not using that specific nickname after Kara pleaded with her with the strongest puppy eyes in her arsenal.

***

They managed to work through some of their mutual aggression by sparing at the DEO. Surprisingly, it was Kara's idea. It worked well for a few weeks until Alex put a stop to their matches after what her brain had dubbed _The Incident_. 

It had been a normal sparring session. Trash talking and circling each other. Letting punches and kicks fly. Trying to get the upper hand in the fight. This particular fight ended with Astra flipping Alex onto her back. Somewhere in the process she had lost her footing and landed right on top of Alex. One of Astra's legs managed to get lodged between Alex's thighs. This caused a sharp gasp from Astra and an ungodly noise from Alex. She liked to think of that noise as the bastard child of a whimper and a moan. Alex had roughly shoved Astra off of her and almost ran out of the training room. 

When Astra tried to broach the topic a few days later Alex cut her off with a cold stare, "It was nothing. Accidents happen. No need to discuss it." Astra had asked her to spar a couple of times after that but Alex had came up with excuses each time. After the second rejection Astra took the hint and stopped asking. 

They still managed to hang out every now and then outside of group hangouts and celebrations. Alex had accompanied Astra to multiple scientific lectures, a few restaurants and coffee shops, and even to a movie she had wanted to see -Jurassic World. At first these hangouts only happened because Kara couldn't make it. Alex couldn't pinpoint it but somewhere along the line they had become friends. 

Since _The Incident_ Alex had admitted to herself that she had a tiny crush on Astra. She spent a lot of time thinking of the woman. Was intrigued by her thoughts and actions. Looked forward to when they would get to spend time together. She would even daydream about her beautiful dimples, breathtaking smile, and even the patch of white hair. Okay, so her crush was probably not so tiny...

She had made a mental list of why she would never pursue anything: former enemy, Kara's aunt, I killed her, she has a superiority complex, I KILLED HER, and she probably doesn't feel the same. Alex was sure she’d prefer fist fighting a Khund over having to ever talk about her crush on Kara’s Aunt.

***

This all led to what happened exactly six months, fifteen days, and ten hours after Astra came back into their lives.

Even though Astra was technically on probation she would assist Kara from time to time when she thought her foe was too formidable to be handled alone. After the first time this happened J'onn had given Astra a lengthy lecture about her privileges and how easy it would be revoke them. When his speech was over he looked over to Kara resting in the sunbed and then gave Astra's shoulder a light squeeze before walking away. 

Since then the DEO had followed a don't-ask-ask-tell policy about Astra's helpful _episodes_. One such episode had taken place three days ago. She had blown her powers helping Supergirl fight off a purple bobulous dimension-traveling monster that was wreaking havoc close to L-Corp. Their target had fled to a different Earth and Kara had followed it to ensure it was captured. And that is how a powerless, still on probation, former Kryptonian General came to be staying with Alex. J’onn had forced Alex to take a few days off to "make sure Astra doesn't get into any trouble." Alex knew the Martian was just worried about Astra since it was the first time she had blown her powers. 

Alex was already grumpy from being forced to babysit an adult woman. A grown woman with the body of a goddess that Alex may or may not have fantasized about a few times.

The past few days had pushed her patience to the absolute limits. Astra complained about the clothes she'd been given, having to sleep on the couch, the temperature in the apartment, and Alex's cooking. She complained about her general aches and pains and pondered, many _many_ times how humans lived with these terrible conditions. 

Alex had tried to be understanding since she knew Astra hadn't been powerless in a long time. By day 3 she had lost all patience for the Kryptonian. They were sitting on the couch arguing about what to watch on Netflix. At some point the argument became a tug of war to see who would control the smart TV remote. Thanks to Astra blowing her powers they were evenly matched. Alex was absolutely determined to win because there was no way in hell she was watching Plant Earth again. 

Somehow in the ensuing battle Astra ended up sprawled out faced down in Alex's lap. She gave a victorious cheer as she had managed to wrestle the remote from Alex. Alex liked to think that the cheer caused her temporary insanity. Without even thinking her hand flew down to land a playful yet solid smack on Astra's ass.

Both of them froze. Astra was the one to break the silence. "You...are finally admitting it."

Alex was so distraught to listen. She quickly, but gently this time, pushed Astra off of her and got some good distance between them. Intense embarrassment threatened to choke her. She couldn't even look at Astra. She was stuck between wanting to apologize and wanting to explain her actions. She wanted to apologize so Astra wouldn't get the wrong impression and see it as an act of aggression. "I...I'm so sorry...it's...it was..." 

"It was what, Alexandra?" she asked. 

Her tone was teasing and it set Alex on edge. Hearing her full name made her earlier frustrations came back in full force. Astra damn well knew she didn't like being addressed by her full name. She decided to stick with anger. "You were acting like a spoiled child so I was just punishing you like one."

Astra sat with her hands folded she in her lap. Her cheeks were tinged pink. "Are you going to continue this...punishment?" 

Alex was confused and mortified. 

"NO! No. of course not. I'm really sorry. It shouldn't have happened and I promise you it will never happen again. I just got carried away with the whole wrestling for the remote. My competitive nature got the best of me. It was just uh...a friendly smack. We call it horesplay. Have you heard of that? Did you guys have that on Krypton? I'm probably rambling so I'll just shut up now."

Alex swore she saw a crestfallen look on the general's face before it quickly morphed into a mask of cold indifference. She threw a simple "understood," Alex's way before taking her previous seat on the couch. She picked up a random book from the side table and completely ignored Alex. 

Since Astra didn't seem interested in the TV anymore Alex happily started catching up on the latest episodes of Game of Thrones. It had been three hours and Astra hadn't spoken or moved from her spot. The silence was driving Alex insane. She needed to know that Astra forgave her.

"So...would you like to choose what we watch next? ”

"No, thanks."

"Do you want me to order your favorite pasta?"

"No, thanks."

"Do you want me to get you a unicorn?”

Astra didn’t even look up from her book, “If offering to bring me a fictional creature was your attempt at a joke I must say that it was severely lacking.” Her tone managed to be condescending and bored.

Alex ran a hand through her hair while sighing deeply. "I was just trying to get your attention. I want to talk abou-"

"I need a shower." Astra waltz passed Alex without saying another word.

Why was everything so damn complicated? She grabbed a beer and tried to stop her mind from ruminating on the day's weirdness. 

***

Alex ordered Astra’s favorite pizza and decided it was a good time as any to give Astra her gift. Said gift was a very form fitting/fluffy pajama set. Astra always seemed to enjoy fluffy clothes when relaxing at home. Alex had thought of Astra when she saw the set and bought it impulsively. Once she got home she shoved it in the back of her closet since the thought of actually giving to her was panic inducing. That was weeks ago. 

When Astra finally emerged from her shower they ate their pizza in silence. Just as Astra was about to go to bed Alex stopped her. "Hey. This is for you. I'm not trying to bribe you or anything. I just want to make sure we are okay. What I did earlier was impulsive and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." She turned her back while Astra changed and had to force herself not to peek a glance. 

She she was finally dressed. Astra stood in front of Alex and tilted her head. She used her most faux innocent voice when she spoke. "You went to the store and bought me clothes when I was showering. As an apology? I must admit I'm not familiar with this Earth custom." 

The smirk she was trying hard to hide didn't go unnoticed by the trained DEO agent. 

"You _know_ I didn't. I've had that for a while. Just thought you might like it. Especially now that you can actually feel the cold. And don't try to pull that naive alien act with me. You've been here for years."

"They do fit perfectly." Astra made a show of slowly stretching her limbs and smirked when she caught Alex staring. "How curious that you have clothing in my exact size. If I didn't know any better I would think you'd bought these specifically for me."

Alex tried to find a rational reason to deny the accusation and wipe the smile off of Astra's face. She couldn't come up with anything so she just crossed her arms over her chest and changed the subject. "So. Are we okay or not? Because I would really like for us to be okay. I don't want lose your friendship"

"We are okay. I know that I've been difficult the past few days. I feel useless with my powers gone. I can't even be there for Kara. I haven't felt this helpless in a long time. I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. I know that J'onn forced you into this exile with me. I do appreciate all that you have done for me, Brave one. Your company has been most enjoyable." 

Alex felt her heart break a little for the woman in front of her. She wanted to comfort the Kryptonian but she felt speechless. Before she could come up with anything meaningful to say Astra continued. 

"I admit that I could have handled this better. I thought you were acknowledging that you felt a physical attraction to me. But then you said it was a mistake. It would seem rejection is hard to deal with even for a fearsome Kryptonian warrior like myself. I really do enjoy the clothes. Perhaps it was worth it after all." She playfully winked at Alex in attempt to lighten the mood. 

Alex felt her brain go into frenzied overdrive trying to remember if she had accidentally let it slip that she had a crush on Astra. When she couldn't come up with anything she had to ask. "Wait...When? I don't think I said anything."

Astra looked just as confused as her. "With the so called punishment. I have come across that in some of your media. I know that it can be an expression of sexual desire. Hmm, it does always last longer than just one smack thought. So I can only assume that you changed your mind."

Apparently God and Rao weren't real because the earth didn't open up to swallow Alex whole as she had been praying. She started gesticulating wildly and tried to respond despite the jumble of her thoughts. “That's not....it's....what even. It wasn't like that. Spanking isn't always a sign of sexu--wait, what kind of _media_ have you been watching?" Alex was exacerbated and trying really hard not to imagine Astra watching those kind of videos.

Astra was calm when she answered but Alex could still detect the undertone of hurt, "You've made it quite clear that you don't like me in that way." She then schooled her features and added a teasing note before continuing. "I consume many forms of media, Agent. Makes acclimation so much easier. I must say Krypton's various mediums of entertainment were vastly superior. Then again beggers can't be choosers, as the saying goes." 

Alex was flustered. She was pretty sure Astra added the last part to ease the tensions. They could treat this as a misunderstanding and go back to how things were. Before Alex's brain could catch up with her she started word vomiting. "Of course I like you! I like spending time with you. I like your face. I bought you fluffy PJs for God's sake. But...that is...spanking doesn't always convey liking. Even thought two adults can consensually do...ya know...that...”

While Alex was busy rambling Astra strode up to her and enveloped her in a hug. "I like your face too. In fact, I think I've liked you for quite some time now. Can I kiss you?"

Alex pulled Astra in for a soft kiss. Then another. Their kisses grew in intensity and hunger. Tongues dancing against each other, battling for dominance. Astra bit Alex's lower lip before breaking away for breath. When they started kissing again Alex licked Astra's lips asking for entrance. Astra pulled away instead. She had that devilish smirk on her face that Alex associated with trouble. She whined and tried to get back to kissing Astra senseless. Astra blocked her by placing a finger to her lips. "See, that wasn't too hard. Was it, Alexandra." Alex chose to respond by tugging on Astra's hair to expose her neck and then ducking down to bite at the flesh. The surprised moan made her knees go weak. She made sure to sooth the bite with her tongue and sucked a mark there. She was excited that Astra would have the mark on her until her powers came back. 

Somehow they managed to get back on the couch with Astra on top of Alex and kissing down her neck.

"Fuck."

A cocky Astra bit and nibbled Alex's ear, trying to unravel her. Astra continued her slow exploration of Alex's body by removing her clothes. She started with Alex's shirt and made made sure to map any skin visible to the eye with her lips and tongue.

Alex felt surreal. She felt feverish. She couldn't believe the woman she had been crushing on for months was between her legs.

Astra gently parted Alex's legs and started to plant kisses all the way from her ankle to her mid thigh. She then abruptly dipped down and licked the length of Alex's slit.

"Astra!" 

The alien looked absolutely satisfied with her work. If Alex didn't think she would die without feeling the woman's tongue again she would have gotten up and left. Her pride demanded it. Once Astra started kissing up her other leg she forgot all about her pride. Astra kissed up to Alex's mid thigh again. This time instead of licking Alex she bit her thigh. Alex arched off the couch. Astra continued to reduce Alex to a complete mess by peppering bites all over her inner thighs and then soothing the skin by kissing and sucking on it.

By the end of it Alex thought she was losing her mind. Her body was pure fire. She had one hand tightly fisted in Astra's hair and the other holding the back of the couch.

When Astra finally made her way between the apex of Alex's thighs she stopped and simply stared at all the naked glory in front of her. Alex felt a little self conscious but calmed down once she saw the hungry look in Astra's eyes and her blown pupils. No one had looked at her like that in a long time. Astra brought a hand up and started playing with Alex's outer lips. There was no pattern to her strokes and they only served to make Alex squirm more. Just when Alex was starting to think that her body couldn't possibly endure anymore torturous teasing Astra reached up with hand and laced their fingers. Alex's eyes were screwed shut but at the intimate grasp of her hand she opened them. Astra was looking at her and waiting for permission before proceeding. Alex squeezed her hand and nodded her permission.

Astra wasted no time and placed her mouth on Alex's overheated sex. She swiped at her folds and her neglected clit. Swirled her tongue and teased her entrance before entering her and setting a slow rhythm. it seemed like Astra was absolutely loving all of the noises she was drawing out of Alex.

"Astra. More. Please." Alex was roughly pulling on Astra's hair and bucking into her mouth without abandon. She was too far gone to care. Astra obliged by entering her with a finger and sucking on her clit. Alex came hard. 

Astra held her tight afterwards, resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Wow," Alex managed through her panting.

"Indeed. Your vocabulary impresses as always," Astra teased. 

Alex tiredly rolled her eyes. "Wait until I have my strength back. I'm gonna make you forget your name.”

Astra chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead. 

Alex was only vaguely aware that she wouldn't be able to deliver on her promise as she feel asleep due to exhaustion. 

***

It was a few months after that fateful night when Astra brought up spanking again. They were cuddling on the couch watching some random documentary on Netflix. Astra was fidgeting which was completely unlike her. It was severe enough that it was distracting Alex from the boring ass documentary.

"I have a request."

"Okay," Alex said patiently.

"It's intimate in nature. Of course if you don't want to that would be fine."

"And what is your request?" Alex asked gently hoping to put the flushed Kryptonian at ease. 

After a few minutes of silence Alex wrapped her arms around her general and pulled her in for a kiss. Astra returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Alex pulled Astra onto her lap and gently guided her chin up so she was looking into her eyes. 

"What's up babe?"

Astra rolled her eyes at the nickname causing Alex to smirk. Instead of replying she shoved her face in Alex's neck and proceeded to worship it with her mouth.

"Do you want to bring out the toys?" Alex managed through her haze of desire.

Biting her lower lip Astra leaned back in the embrace and shook her head.

Alex tangled her hands in Astra’s hair and pulled her in close. Giving a chaste kiss to her lips. "Come on, General. You can tell me."

Astra attempted to get off of her lap but Alex kept her firmly in place with her arms wrapped around her waist. Astra could get away if she actually wanted to. Heck, she could crush Alex like a bug. Instead she buried her face in Alex's shoulder and mumbled something unintelligible. 

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could - that is if you..uh-" Astra abruptly stopped and looked away.

Alex was trying her best not to rush Astra but her curiosity was killing her. On the other hand she did enjoy seeing this side of Astra who was usually so bold and so sure of herself. 

She started to run her hands soothingly down Astra's sides. "If we could..." Alex coaxed with a gentle smile and a raised brow. 

"Actually the documentary is getting to a very interesting part. We can talk when it's over."

"Astra, you've seen this one three times already." She grabbed the remote and paused it.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. But I want you to know that you can trust me with these things. I would never judge you." She placed a tender loving kiss to her lips for emphasis. "Unless of course you have some weird fetish about overfeeding me and trying to get me really fat. I'd judge then. And so would the DEO. Having an obese field agent wouldn't be really beneficial to them."

Astra playfully smacked her arm and rolled her eyes. "I do trust you. And I do want to tell you. It's just a bit difficult."

Astra's face was fully flushed again. She eased herself out of Alex's arm and started pacing a bit. When she finally did stop in front of Alex she was every bit General Astra In-Ze. The military woman who instilled fear and respect. The woman who managed to lead the Fort Rozz prisoners. She was standing ramrod straight, hands clasped behind her back, head held high despite her still flushed cheeks, and she spoke without breaking eye contact.

Alex's breath caught at the change in her demeanor. 

"I would like you to spank me."

Alex squealed internally. Astra was being cute. Too cute. Instead she pulled Astra in for a fierce kiss. They finally broke apart as Alex was about to pass out due to lack of oxygen. She looked lovingly into Astra’s eyes before she spoke. "That is absolutely fine by me. We should probably have a safe word though".

Astra scoffed. "As if you, a fragile human, could actually hurt me." 

Alex let her hands fall from Astra's sides to grab and squeeze her ass. She was rewarded with Astra's surprised gasp. She massaged the flesh a bit before she responded.

"You stubborn Kryptonian. I know you're indestructible. But I lo...I like you a lot. I want us to have a safe word anyway. Just in case." This time Astra pulled her in for a hungry kiss and nipped at her lower lip for good measure. "I have actually borrowed a set of red sunlight armbands from the DEO for the occasion".

"How did you manage that?"

"A mix of intimidation and friendship with one Agent Winn Schott." Alex laughed heartily at that. "And my safe word is avocado".

Alex stared at Astra dumbfounded. Of fucking course her safe word would be something ridiculous. The spell broke when Astra pulled out the bracelets from her pocket with a sly grin and secured them around her wrists.

"I see you came prepared." Alex grinned and raised a cocky eyebrow."So you were _that_ confident you were getting what you wanted, huh?"

Without warning Astra grabbed the back of Alex's knees and pulled her down on the couch. She held Alex's hands above her head as she laid all of her weight on the unsuspecting woman. Alex just laughed. 

"I am in the habit of getting what I want. As. You. Well. Know. By. Now." She paused between each word to place tender kisses starting from Alex's neck until she reached her ear. She finished by licking the shell and then whispering a drawn out "Alexandra." Alex's predictable protest about the use of her full name died on her lips and turned into a gasp instead when Astra bit down on her earlobe and then gently sucked on it. 

Alex arched into Astra and wrapped her legs around her waist. "God, you are insufferable." 

Astra rolled her hips into Alex and let go of her hands in favor of rubbing and pinching her nipples through her clothes. "All the more reason to punish me, Agent Danvers."

"Well, when you put it that way..."She switched their positions. "It would be my absolute pleasure." 

After Astra was positioned comfortably across her lap she started to slowly tug her pants and underwear down. "Is this okay?" She had to strain to hear Astra’s "Yes." Alex loved how Astra allowed herself to be vulnerable around her.

Once she had Astra's naked butt under her hand she started running her nails across the cheeks. "How about we start with 10 smacks?"

At this point Astra's hands were tightly grasping the material of the couch like her life depended on it. "Yes," after a pause "Please."

At the affirmation Alex began the spanking. She brought her hand down twice on each cheek and then stopped. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes."

Alex continued with the spanking. Astra remained completely motionless in her lap. Alex had never thought about spanking in a sexual way but the sight of Astra's reddened ass sent a sharp wave of arousal through her. When the spanking was finished she bent and kissed each cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." 

A few minutes later and Astra had made no move to get up. "Was that enough or do you want more?" Alex was feeling an incredible ache between her legs and with Astra still laying in her lap she couldn't get any pressure to her core no matter how hard she tried. She started to absent-mindlessly rub at Astra's thigh and lower back. This caused Astra to start squirming.

Alex could hear Astra panting so she started to massage the thighs in her lap. When Astra's thighs started to tremble she nudge them apart to give herself more access. She slowly worked her way up. She found Astra's upper thighs to be soaked. She let out a groan without meaning to. 

"Don't stop. Keep going." 

At Astra's request she kept moving her hands closer to the source of the heat. Astra was incredibly wet. Confident that her hand was sufficiently covered in the moisture she pushed the tip of two fingers into Astra's entrance. She swirled her fingers, teasing without entering further. Astra's hips were moving erratically trying to get some relief. Alex raked the fingers of her free hand down Astra's back causing her to let out a drawn out moan. 

The teasing went on for quite a bit until Astra finally had enough. She reached behind herself blindly and managed to grab a handful of Alex's shirt. "Alex!" She panted. "Alex please. I need you. No more teasing".  
Alex took mercy on both of them and plunged two fingers in. 

Astra let out a strangled cry.

"Fuck. Astra." Alex continued to steadily pump in and out of her, twisting her fingers every now and then. She started to draw lazy circles around Astra's clit with her thumb. Astra didn't disappoint and started mumbling between her panting and moaning. Alex couldn't make out if she was speaking in English or Kryptonese. She increased the pace of her fingers, pistoning in and out of Astra. she could tell Astra was near. 

"Yes...nghh...Aleeeex"

Alex brought her free hand down and smacked Astra's butt one last time while buried deep inside her. Astra came so loudly that Alex thought the whole apartment complex probably heard. She couldn't find it in herself to care. Alex slowly pulled out of Astra once her walls stopped convulsing and helped her sit up on the couch. 

Astra was still breathless and laid her sweaty head on Alex's shoulder while holding her around the waist in a possessive hug. "Thank you." 

Alex couldn't help the goofy smile on her face. "You're welcome. And thank you for being so open with me." She ran a hand through Astra's hair and pulled her impossibly closer. "You are so beautiful. Sometimes I just look at you and can't believe that you're with me." She kissed each of Astra's wrist before removing the bracelets. 

A sheepish Astra kissed Alex thoroughly before bringing both hands up to caress her face. "You are brave, beautiful, and loyal. I couldn't imagine this with anyone else. So all I can say is that you are not so bad yourself, Agent. For a human, of course."

Alex snorted, "Whatever. Useless alien." 

Before Alex could even blink she was in her bed, completely naked, on her back, with a very horny Astra on top of her. "Let me show you exactly how useful I can be. My Alexandra."

***


End file.
